1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a training aid for the game of tennis. More specifically, it pertains to a training aid for improving the serving phase of the game of tennis. Still more specifically, it pertains to a training device for improving the serving toss.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the greatest problems encountered by students of tennis and amateur tennis players is mastering the tennis serve. To develop a good serve, it is necessary that the tossing of the ball in the air for the serve be properly mastered. One of the major difficulties in learning to properly toss a ball in the air is the proper use and form of the fingers during the toss.
Various training devices have been designed in the past for use with balls of other type games particularly baseball. Examples of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,537; 3,169,019; and 3,843,126. However, so far as is known by the present inventor, no one has developed a device suitable for teaching the proper use of the fingers while tossing the tennis ball during the serving phase.